masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:FUNimation/Be in the Mass Effect movie credits!
Get your name in the Mass Effect: Paragon Lost animated movie credits Do you want your name to be in the Mass Effect: Paragon Lost animated movie credits? If so, fill out this brief survey to be entered for a chance to win! Your name will appear in the "Special Thanks" area in the movie credits. The Details: Thanks to everyone who entered! THE WINNERS ARE: *JUSTIN C. *STEVEN T. *RUBEN L. *KYLE B. *JENNIFER L. Don't forget to check out movie updates on Masseffectparagonlost.com The Rules: Official Rules: NO PURCHASE OR PAYMENT OF ANY KIND IS NECESSARY TO ENTER OR WIN THIS SWEEPSTAKES. A PURCHASE OR PAYMENT OF ANY KIND WILL NOT INCREASE YOUR CHANCES OF WINNING. I. ELIGIBILITY Entrants must be legal residents of one of the 50 United States or the District of Columbia. Entrants must be at least 18 years old by the end of the promotion period. The Promotion begins at 8:00 a.m. Central Daylight Time (“CDT”) on June 25, 2012 and ends at 11:59 p.m. CDT on July 18, 2012 (the “Promotion Period”). Employees of the Sponsor, and families of such employees, are not eligible. Void where prohibited. II. SPONSOR FUNimation Productions, LTD., 1200 Lakeside Pkwy., Flower Mound, TX 75028; III. HOW TO ENTER Fill out the survey at http://www.zoomerang.com/Survey/WEB22G44YRJSZD and follow the instructions, or write your name, mailing address and email address; and mail it to: FUNimation Entertainment, c/o Feedback Manager - Contests, 1200 Lakeside Pkwy., Flower Mound, TX 75028. All potential winners are subject to verification before any prize will be awarded. Multiple entrants are not permitted to share the same email address. A single entrant may submit multiple entries, but each entry must be unique. Any attempt by any entrant to enter the same entry more than once by mailing more than one entry form or by using multiple/different email addresses, identities, registrations and logins, or any other methods will void that entrant’s plays and that entrant may be disqualified. Use of any automated system to participate or entries generated by robots or scripts is prohibited and will result in immediate disqualification. Sponsor is not responsible for lost, late, incomplete, invalid, unintelligible or misdirected entries, which will be disqualified. In the event of a dispute as to any entry, the authorized account holder of the email address used to enter will be deemed to be the entrant. The “authorized account holder” is the natural person assigned an email address by an Internet access provider, online service provider, Internet service provider or other organization responsible for assigning email addresses for the domain associated with the submitted address. All entries will be deemed to have been made by the authorized account holder of the e-mail address. Each potential winner may be required to show proof of being the authorized account holder. All entries become the property of Sponsor and will not be acknowledged or returned. By providing your e-mail address, you grant Sponsor the right to send you commercial messages. Information collected from entrants is subject to the Privacy Policy on http://www.funimation.com/privacy-policy. IV. DRAWING AND NOTIFICATION WINNER SELECTION VERIFICATION: Five (5) prize winners will be selected in a random drawing on or about July 20, 2012 from among all eligible entries received by Sponsor. The Sponsor's decisions are final and binding on all matters relating to the Promotion. Odds of winning the prize depend upon the number of eligible entries received. Potential winners will be notified by email. If the potential winner cannot be reached within 2 calendar days from the first notification attempt, or in the event of noncompliance within the above stated time period, with these Official Rules, or if prize notification is returned as undeliverable, prize will be forfeited and, at Sponsor’s sole discretion, an alternate winner may be selected. V. PRIZE Number of Prize Packs: 5 Value of Each Pack: $5 All other expenses not specifically identified as included in the Prize are the sole responsibility of the Prize Winner. All costs, taxes, fees, and expenses associated with any element of the Prize not specifically addressed above are the sole responsibility of the Prize Winner. All federal, state, and local taxes on prizes are the Prize Winner’s responsibility. The specifics of all aforementioned elements of the Prize in the Sweepstakes shall be solely determined by Main Sponsor. Main Sponsor reserves the right to substitute a prize of equal or greater value if the Prize cannot be awarded as described for any reason. Some restrictions may apply. The Prize cannot be transferred, substituted, or redeemed for cash except at Main Sponsor’s sole discretion. The Prize will be awarded. VI. General Conditions Sponsor reserves the right to cancel or modify the Promotion if fraud, technical failures or any other factor beyond Sponsor’s reasonable control impairs the integrity of the Promotion, as determined by Sponsor in its sole discretion. In such event, Sponsor reserves the right to award the prize at random from among the eligible entries received up to the time of the impairment. Sponsor reserves the right, in its sole discretion, to disqualify any individual it finds to be tampering with the entry process or the operation of the Promotion or to be acting in violation of these Official Rules, or in an unsportsmanlike or disruptive manner. Any attempt by any person to deliberately damage any web site or undermine the legitimate operation of the Promotion is a violation of criminal and civil law, and, should such an attempt be made, Sponsor reserves the right to seek remedies and damages, including attorney’s fees, from any such person to the fullest extent permitted by law, including criminal prosecution. Sponsor’s failure to enforce any term of these Official Rules shall not constitute a waiver of that provision. VII. LIMITATIONS OF LIABILITY This Promotion is subject to all applicable federal, state, and local laws. By participating, entrants agree to be bound by these Official Rules and the decisions of the Sponsor, which shall be final and waive any right to claim ambiguity in the Promotion or these Official Rules. The Sponsor is not responsible for: (1) any incorrect or inaccurate information, whether caused by entrants, printing errors or by any of the equipment or programming associated with Sponsor or Promotion; (2) technical failures of any kind, including, but not limited to malfunctions, interruptions, or disconnections in phone lines or network hardware or software; (3) unauthorized human intervention in any part of the entry process; (4) technical or human error which may occur in the administration of the Promotion or the processing of entries; or (5) any injury or damage to persons or property which may be caused, directly or indirectly, in whole or in part, from entrant’s participation in the Promotion or receipt or use of any prize. Further, winners and entrants also agree to release, discharge, indemnify and hold harmless the Sponsor and its respective officers, directors, employees, representatives and agents from and against any claims, damages or liability due to any injuries, damages or losses to any person (including personal injury or death) or property of any kind resulting in whole or in part, directly or indirectly, from acceptance, possession, misuse or use of the prizes or participation in any Promotion-related activity or participation in this Promotion, or any claims based on rights of publicity, rights of privacy and/or merchandise delivery. VIII. Rules/Winner’s List: After July 31, 2012, you may obtain the names of the Winners by consulting the Website. Results of the drawing may be removed from the Website, but not before August 31, 2012. Category:Blog posts